


fill me up with desire

by sweetillusion



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, No actual mpreg, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 19:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17607497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetillusion/pseuds/sweetillusion
Summary: “I want to get you pregnant,” Joe says. He slides his hand from Rami’s hip until it covers his stomach. “Want to see you nice and swollen with my child.”(No actual mpreg, just a lot of dirty talk)





	fill me up with desire

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry to Joe and Rami for this utter filth. This is porn inspired by some Mazlek headcanons I saw floating around on tumblr.

“You look gorgeous like this,” Joe says, running a hand down the length of Rami’s back. Rami whines, muscles straining as he rocks back to meet Joe’s thrusts. He’s resting on his elbows, and his hands are clenched in the bedsheets, his knuckles white from the strength of his grip. “You know what’d make you look even more gorgeous?”

“Tell me,” Rami says. Joe can already hear the anticipation in his voice and it makes him smile.

He picks up his pace, letting Rami wait it out for a few moments and reveling in the sound of his moans whenever Joe thrusts into him.

“Joe, please,” he begs. “Tell me.”

He sounds so desperate and needy that Joe can’t help but relent. He leans forward until his chest is lined up with Rami’s back and whispers, “You’d look so beautiful pregnant.”

“Yes,” Rami says, eyes fluttering shut as his head drops forward onto the pillow. It causes his backside to arch up a little more, making it look like he’s putting himself on display. It’s absolutely filthy, and Joe loves Rami for indulging him in this particular kink.

It had been Joe’s idea at first, something he’d thought about for awhile before he found the courage to bring it up in conversation. Rami hadn’t turned him down like he’d expected, instead agreeing to try it out one night.

To their mutual surprise, Rami had ended up participating with an eagerness that astonished them both. It’s been a frequent scene in their sex life ever since.

“Would you like that?” Joe asks. “Being pregnant with my baby?”

“Yes,” Rami repeats. He gasps when Joe grabs his hip, using it as leverage as he changes the angle of his thrusts. “Yes, I want that.”

“I want to get you pregnant,” Joe says. He slides his hand from Rami’s hip until it covers his stomach. “Want to see you nice and swollen with my child.”

“Keep going,” Rami gasps. “Want to have your baby. Want to give you this.”

Hearing Rami say such things makes something possessive pool in the pit of Joe’s stomach. He places his fingers against the flat planes of Rami’s stomach and lets his imagination fuel the words that come out of his mouth. “I want to watch your stomach grow round and full. And do you know what everyone will be thinking when they look at you?”

“That I’m yours,” Rami says. He ruts against the silk sheets on the bed, whimpering at the friction from the sheets and the feel of Joe pressing into him. “They’ll know I’m having your baby.”

“They’ll be jealous of how lucky I am,” Joe says. He runs his hand over Rami’s stomach, thinking of how it’d look if it was possible. He feels Rami tremble against him and knows he’s thinking of the same thing. “They’ll know what a good boy you are. That you let me fill you up and get you pregnant. And after the first one, we’ll do it all over again. We’ll make a big family together.”

Rami lets out a whine as he shudders, making a mess of the sheets underneath him. Joe feels a trickle of come against his hand and he takes it and smears it across Rami’s stomach, rubbing it into the skin.

Joe doesn’t last much longer after that. He curls up behind Rami afterwards, placing an arm around his waist and resting his hand on Rami’s stomach. “Thank you,” he whispers.

Rami reaches to take his hand. “I wish I could really give you this,” he says.

“This is enough,” Joe replies. He kisses the back of Rami’s neck, but in the back of his mind he can’t help but wish for the same thing.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [just the way you are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19911277) by [languish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/languish/pseuds/languish)




End file.
